halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is a fictional anthropomorphic steam locomotive in The Railway Series books by the Rev. W. Awdry and his son, Christopher; he became the most popular character in the Series, and the accompanying television spinoff series, Thomas and Friends. Thomas is a tank engine, painted blue with red lining, and displays the running number 1. All of the locomotives in The Railway Series were based on prototypical engines; Thomas has origins in the E2 Class designed by Lawson Billinton in 1913. Thomas first appeared in 1946 in the second book in the series, Thomas the Tank Engine, and was the focus of the 4 short stories contained within. In 1979, the British writer/producer Britt Allcroft came across the books, mortgaged her house and used her savings to bring the stories to life as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (later simplified to Thomas and Friends). The programmer became an award-winning hit around the world, with a vast range of spinoff commercial products. Appearances in Halloween Specials * Thomas Gets Tricked (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Escape (George Carlin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) * Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) * Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) * Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) * Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) * Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) * The Fog Man (Alec Baldwin) * A Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) * Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) * Flour Power (Michael Brandon) * Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) * The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) * Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) * Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) * Wharf and Peace (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Brandon) * Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) * Hector the Horrid (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) * James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) * Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) * Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) * The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghn) * Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghn) * The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghn) * Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghn) * Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghn) * Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghn) * Missing Gator (Mark Moraghn) * Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghn) * Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghn) * Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghn) * The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghn) * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One (Mark Moraghn) * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part Two (Mark Moraghn) * Blown Away (Mark Moraghn) * Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghn) * Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghn) Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngine.png|Thomas in "Ghost Train" File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon36.png|Thomas in "Thomas, Percy and the Dragon" File:ThomastheTankEngine.jpg|Thomas in "Scaredy Engines" File:Halloween10.png|Thomas in "Halloween" File:FlourPower81.png|Thomas covered in flour in "Flour Power" File:Percy'sScaryTale85.png|Thomas in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode: "Percy's Scary Tale" External Links *Thomas the Tank Engine wikia: Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine characters Category:Male Characters